Escuela de los magos
by Luly Luly
Summary: Shadow acaba indo parar en una escuela para chicos como él. Solo que unas cosas extrañas empiezan a suceder e ahora él deberá solucionar ese problema antes que las cosas compliquen.
1. Prologo

Escuela de los magos

Una historia donde las cosas no son como tú lo crees, donde lo irreal eres el real. ¿Tú acredita en los maricos? ¿Lo crees en la magia? ¿En las fuerzas de las sombras? ¿No? Pues se yo fuese tú empezaba a creerlo. Muy distante de las provincias humanas existe las criaturas más terribles e aterradoras de todas. Escondidos en las sombras ellos ocultan sus vidas e sus existencias de los seres humanos. Licántropos, bruzas, magos, vampiros, todos los seres que tú lo pudiera imaginar estoan la, viviendo sus vidas como nosotros humanos las vivíamos.

Antiguamente no lo podía tener relaciones con otros tipos de seres, no se podía existir los mistos. Izo era considerado uno asco e uno insulto. Las criaturas vivían separadas teniendo contacto apenas con sus propias especies. Los magos eran los más respectados de todos e por izo fundaran las escuelas que ensenarían a sus hijos las artes de la magia e los estudios de las especies, desde a las más inferiores as más poderosas, como ellos.

Uno día las cosas cambiaran. Una revolución entre los demonios e los ángeles fes con que las cosas no más fosen las mismas e que los seres pudiesen así tener contacto con otros seres surgiendo así los mistos. Misturas de las más diversas razas cambiando la manera de pensar de los magos que creían que los puros eran los mejores. Los mistos eran até mismo mejor que los puros, tenían más fuerza, más agilidad, más sede de poder. Los más comunes eran los mistos de magos, siempre tenía alguna parte de magos nos mistos e antes las escuelas que solo permitían puros magos aceptaban los mistos e las otras criaturas.

Así surgió la nueva orden de las criaturas de las sombras. Pero nueza historia no lo es sobre ese cambio e si sobre uno pequeño niño, uno misto de demonio e de mago que fuera dejado por sus padres y criado por humanos, lejos de las otras criaturas. Su nombre era Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. Uno niño experto y con varios talentos. El sabía muy bien que no era como los otros humanos, que era diferente. Cuando completo sus quince años sus poderes de mago saínan a flote lo dejando confuso e cuasi lo haciendo destruir su propia casa.

Con lo pasar de los años el fui mejorando sus técnicas e sus poderes até o ponto de conseguir contrólalos a la perfección. El mantenía ese secreto de sus padres adoptivos e de los otros, solo el sabia de sus dones até ahora. No día de su decimo octavo cumpleaños el e sus padres tuvieran una visita inesperada. Unos hombres extraños aparecieran en su casa, hombres de vestes negras que les tapaban el rosto e los asían lucir misteriosamente. Los padres del chico no sabían qué hacer, pero el chico estaba más que calmo. El ya era acostumbrado con ese tipo de cosa ya que en sus prácticas él podía ver o invocar cosas que darían medo a cualquiera, pero no a él, el no tenía miedo de nada ni nadie.

- Queríamos lo niño. – hablo uno de los hombres con una voz gruesa e profunda que pasaba escalofríos a los padres del chico enguanto lo muchacho apenas los miraba con naturalidad sien se importar mucho con lo que pasaba. Su indiferencia era notable o que extraño los hombres que ay estaban.

- ¿Quinen son ustedes e porque lo quieren? – pregunto el padre adoptivo de lo chico se colocando en frente de los dos miembros de su familia. Su miedo era cuasi palpable por los hombres e izo los divertía. Adoraban ver la reacción de los humanos con su presencia. Cada uno tenía una, algunos permanecían estáticos, en estado de shock, otros ya aparentaban ser más corajosos e se entrepunzan en su camino, y otros aparentaban coraje pero sus medos eran evidentes. Como era el caso de ese pobre hombre.

- El fui escogido para participar de la escuela de los magos en Stacion Scare. – respondió lo hombre con firmeza enguanto sus ojos brillaban amenazadoramente por lo bajo de lo largo capuz que le tapaba el rosto. – Sus aulas empiezan en lunes a las cinco de la mañana. Si el quieres nos encuentre en la floresta amaña para lévalo a la escuela.

Luego en seguida los hombres desaparecieran sien más. Lo chico fui a su cuarto e se dejo cair en la cama. Esa era una oportunidad que tenia para poder mejorar sus técnicas e su magia, pero ¿Cómo lo explicaría a sus padres? Ellos no entenderían se él hablase que era un mago. ¿O que haría? Tenía que ir a esa escuela, izo era cierto, pero no quería preocupar a sus padres ya que esos siempre lo ayudaban mismo con todo el trabajo que él daba. Ellos fueran quien lo acogió e tenía que pelo menos darles una explicación.

Levanto de la cama e fui até su mesa de estudios, pego una cañeta y uno papel y empezó a escribir. Mañana por la maña saldría de casa e iría encontrarse con aquellos hombres para irse até esa escuela. No sería visto por sus padres ya que saldría por la ventana, mas dejaría esa carta explicando algunas cosas. Apenas el básico ya que no lo podía hablar sobre todo.

_"Padres,_

_Lo sé que ustedes se preocupan bastante conmigo, pero tengo que ir. Ustedes no irían entender se yo los explicase aquí, pero so lo peso que comprehendan que izo es lo que tengo que hacer y que mi lugar ya no es mas con ustedes. Lo siento por todo el trabajo que les di eses años, realmente lo siento por no lo ter demostrado todo lo que yo sentía por ustedes, mas ese era mi jeto de ser por más que quijera cambiar. Cejan felices e no se preocupen por me, estaré bien._

_Adiós, Shadow"_

Dejo la carta encima de su mesa e luego fui preparar sus cosas para partir mañana bien sedo. ¿Miedo? No, no lo sentía de modo algún. Sentía ansiedad por finalmente poder controlar esa cosa que tenía en sí. Tantas veces sofriera con esa fiera que tenía en sí que ya perderá las comtas, aun no lo sabía cómo no había matado a nadie aun.

Después de que todo ya estaba pronto se dejo cair nuevamente en la cama e cero los ojos. Todo lo que esperaba era que mañana fuese un día especial en que finalmente encontraría su lugar e descubriría o que realmente era.

Luego que el sol ilumino el horizonte se levanto de la cama e tomo un bon baño. Coloco una blusa negra de mangas curtas, una calza jeans también negra, e botas negras con detalles rojos e amárelos. Pego sus cosas e salto de la ventana, aterrizando suavemente en el suelo, mismo estando no segundo andar. Corrió pelas calles desertas de la pequeña ciudad que morava. Tenía un bueno preparo físico, o que le permitía correr bien rápido sien se cansar demasiado. Era muy veloz, se eres izo que se preguntan, su velocidad podía legar até a misma de un carro de cien quilómetros por hora ó más. No lo sabía se era por culpa de sus poderes maricos ó se era porque era natural suyo.

Lego rápidamente a regían de la floresta donde debía se encontrar con los hombres de ayer. La floresta era un poco escura, las arboles eran bien juntas unas en las otras, dejando apenas unos pocos espacios para el sol iluminase él solo. Os pequeños filos de luz que conseguían entrar en esa barrera de follas conseguían traer un toque marico a la floresta, como se pequeños puntitos de magia reluzcan até el suelo. Iluminando la negra e escura floresta. Shadow siempre amara estar en el aré libre, le encantaba estar apenas dietado en las partes de la floresta apenas apreciando la paisaje e sintiendo el viento fresco en su cuerpo. Gastaba buenas horas de su día apenas observando las nubles ó las arboles. Algunos podían até pensar que izo era pierda de tiempo, pero el adoraba hacer izo.

Respiro hundo sintiendo los doces olores del bosque. Uno pequeño sonriso cuasi imperceptible aparece en su rosto, uno que solo aparece cuando él se sentía extremamente bien, como ahora. Dejo sus cosas en el suelo un poco húmido, ojo el elogio e vio como ya eran las diez de la mañana. ¿Dónde estaban los hombres de ayer?

– Vejo que aceptas nuestra propuesta. – se giro rápidamente para encontrar los mismo hombres de capas negras. Concordó con la cabeza y pode jurar que vira un sonriso nos labios de uno de los hombres. No lo sabía el por qué, pero sentía que algo estaba para suceder con su ida aquella escuela. – Ven.

Ando até ellos lentamente pegando sus cosas no suelo. Cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, o que estaba en la frente irgue la mano en su dirección e todo se volvió negro. Pode sentir como la criatura dentro de sí volvía inquita, removiendo incomoda en su interior de una manera que el sintiese mucha dolor. En su mente se pasaban varias imágenes de su pasado, cada momento de su curta vida fui pasando por sus ojos como se todo izo fuese su fin. E luego, el nada. No conseguía ver más nada.

* * *

><p><em>Pues esa es mi primera fic en espanhol e puede ser que no fique muy buena ya que soi nueva e la verdad es que escribo en portugues, lo sinto se ustedes encontraren algún erro. Bueno, esa fic puedes estar parada por unos tiempos ya que estoy un poco atrasada con otras fics, pero tengan garantido que la voy continuar.<em>

_Adiós._


	2. Iniciación

_Escuela de los magos_

Empezó a despertar lentamente, no lo sabía lo que había pasado, pero su cabeza dolía horrores. La batalla en su mente volvía, aquella guerra para ver quien tenía el control, se era aquella bestia ó se era él. Ese era el motivo del dolor, esa estúpida disputa en su mente que siempre le resultaba en una tremenda dolor de cabeza. Su instinto animal ó lo que fuera quería con todas sus fuerzas matar, devorar alguna alma vagante por los mundos enguanto su parte más racional le exigía que no lo hiciera que esa sede de alma era desnecesaria.

Se levanto lentamente de la cama se sentando en la misma. Levó una de sus manos a la cabeza e gruño ligeramente, ben barrito, de una manera que ninguna criatura pudiese oír. Ya debía estar acostumbrado con esto pero ahora estaba más fuerte, como se algo lo tuviese dado uno revitalizante para luchar con más resistencia su parte racional.

– ¡Qué bueno! Has despertado. – dice una voz que no lo puedo reconocer. Ojo para o lado e vio un chico de más ó menos su edad. Su pelo era rojo, sus ojos de uno azul escuro fuerte e lleno de vitalidad, un cuerpo bien formado, con varios músculos que indicaban que se ejercitaba a diario. El tenia un extenso sonriso en su rosto e lo vía con entusiasmo. – ¡Bien viendo a la escuela de los magos, amigo! Yo soy Knuckles y seré él que le mostrará toda la escuela.

Miró él chico de cima a bajo. Él trajeaba una blusa roja fuerte, un pantalón jeans de uno azul un poco escuro, uno tenis también rojo con detalles blancos e uno saco también jeans muy semejante con el pantalón. No aparentaba ser uno chico mimado como vía en su antigua escuela que mismo en una ciudad pequeña era llena de chicos y chicas que te jugaban por lo que usaba e por quien eran tus padres. Pelo menos aquí no lo tenía ese problema ¿ó si?

Se levantó lentamente y salgo de la cama, indo até él chico que lo esperaba paciente. Comisaran con la pequeña caminada por los corredores de la inmensa escuela. Sus muros eran de piedra pura, dejando muy evidente las divisaos entre los pedazos de piedra que mismo aparentando ser muy viejos estaban en un optimo estado. Las piedras eran claras dando uno clima agradable al ambiente, enguanto las ventanas no eran más que buracos bien simétricos entre las rocas con algunos pedazo de metal formando pequeños cuadriculados, izo de vez en guando, en la mayor parte de las veces eran apenas buracos rectangulares gruesos sien ninguna cosa complementando. Los pisos eran de uno mármol muy bien pollito de la color negro, tan bien cuidados que daba para ver su reflejo en el. Los corredores eran extensos con varias puertas de madera sin ninguno detalle en especial. Algunas personas pasaban por el corredor, la mayoría no tenía más que su propia edad, algunos pocos eran menores e otros parecían profesores pela edad que aparentaban.

O más extraño era que las personas no eran comunes, izo era obvio, pero las apariencias que posean eran de una cierta manera asustadoras. Algunas tenían la apariencia humana, totalmente comunes a sus ojos, pero otras tenía una apariencia medio que monstruosa con tentáculo, alas, pello por todas las partes de su cuerpo, algunos até mismo aparentaban ser fetos de una jalea de todos los tipos de colores. Conseguía reconocer buena parte de los que ay andaban. Licántropos, vampiros, bruzas, trols, elfos, duendes, fadas, ninfas, eran varios. Pero también tenían una buena parte que no lo podía reconocer, criaturas encapuzadas que parecían flotar pela manera que andaban, algunas que eran prácticamente hechos de neblina, algunos parecían até criaturas salidas de los filmes de ficción científica. Era realmente extraño.

El corredor que estaban pasando ahora era bien peculiar, era como se fuese una especie de ponte que ligaba el primer edificio que era los dormitorios até el refectorio, enguanto tenían más dos paralelos a eses que ligaban lo refectorio con lo predio de aulas e uno que ligaba los dormitorios con el predio de aulas. Todos elles eran apenas una fina pasaje de piedra, los dos lados, distanciados apenas por algunos pocos metro, eran llenos de ventanas que mostraban los jardines que podían pasar el horario libre, pero se mirase bien la parte que aparentaba ser grama percibiría que ella era transparente e que se ojease bien para bajo podía atravesarla e ver los predios puntudos y enormes de Nova York. Era como se tu estuviese pisando en vidrio, pero uno bien resistente ya que habían muchos niños jugando en el e no había señal de perico.

- ¿Por qué parece que la grama eres vidrio? – cuestionó aun mirando la falsa grama. Era una sensación de tontura terrible la que sentía. Era como se estuviese viendo todo de las nubles, sien que estuviese en uno avión y pudiese cair a cualquier momento, se chocando en el suelo.

- ¡Ora, estamos en las nubles! – dice el chico que no daba mucha importancia sobre el asunto. Para él parecía ser la cosa más normal de lo mundo. – Como los humanos aprontaban uno escándalo cuando nos vía los antiguos ansíanos decidirán que era mejor que todas las criaturas de lo mundo marico viesen para las nubles. Los magos criaran esa camada de tierra para nosotros y la tornaran invisible e intocable por los humanos. Desde entonces vivimos aquí sien que lo humanos ceban y creciendo nuestros territorios por todos los cielos. Tienes que ver cuando uno avión pasa ¡Eres lo más increíble!

Bueno, ahora podía hablar que ya viera de todo. Debía empezar a sí acostumbrar con izo ya que quería morar ay de ahora en delante. Entraran en el refectorio que a pesar de parecer pequeño do lado de fuera era bien grande por dentro. Habían varias mesas espaladas por todos os lados, siendo que cada mesa tenía lugar para más de diez personas. Podía se ver en ellas los grupos separados que iban de los grupos de lo nono año até los grupos de el tercero año. Grupos extraños, pero que mostraban aun lo preconcepto que tenían con la unión de las razas. No tenía ninguna mistura, apenas los mistos que tenían en todo los grupos, pero era un poco difícil identifícalos por causa de su apariencia muy semejante al de las razas que se originaran.

Más en la frente tenía lo que parecía ser un palco donde tres chicas mejían en los equipamientos que eran una batería, una guitarra, algunos micrófonos, no total cuatro y un bajo. La primera chica, que mejía en la guitarra tenía su pelo de la color rosa que legaban até su cintura, su piel era pálida, sus ojos eran de uno esmeralda brillante llenos de alegría e animo. La otra que mejía en unos de los micrófonos, uno de los dos que estaban más en la frente y en el bajo tenía su pelo blanco curto mal legando en el hombro, los ojos de uno verde agua llenos de malicia, la piel también pálida e lo cuerpo muy bien desarrollado, con los pechos bien grandes, la cintura fina, lo cuadril largo e las piernas gruesas. E la última que mejía en la batería tenía el pelo lilas preso en una coleta, los ojos de uno dorado reluciente que no solo mostraban alegría como también fuerza, la piel era un poco más morena e su cuerpo era un poco magro, sien muchos pechos ó cuadril, pero mismo así ella era bonita.

Las personas que conversaban no refectorio esperaban ansiosos lo que pasaría. Los comentarios eran apenas sobre las chicas que se encontraban en la frente de lo refectorio, principalmente para los hombres que no paraban de mirar de cima a bajo las chicas. La chica de pelo rosado debía tener unos diecisiete ó dieciséis años, la que estaba en la batería tenia pello menos unos dieciocho e la que estaba en lo micrófonos debía ter a misma edad de la batería.

– ¿Quien son? – preguntó para lo chico que estaba a su lado. Él miraba muy atentamente las chicas, con uno sonriso en los labios e los brazos cruzados en la frente de sus pechos. Ello lo miro e sonrió aun más.

– Ellas son Las Maricas. Son una banda a algún tiempo e hacen algunos shows aquí algunas veces. Son muy buenas. – hablo volviendo a ver las chicas. – La que esta no bajo es Rouge, una mista de serena con fada, ya puedes imaginar el resultado. Las otras dos son magas puras, la de pelo rosa es Amy y la de pelo lila es Blaze. Pero ninguna de las tres se compara a la última integrante.

– ¿E quien é? – su mirada fui ate las chicas e las miro atentamente. Al parecer el show iría empezar ya que las chicas ya se colocaban en sus lugares e daban las últimas afinadas en sus instrumentos. Lo chico apenas indicó con la cabeza el palco como se dijese que viera por se mismo.

Las baquetas marcaran la contaje para empezar e logo que terminaran la chica de pelo blanco empezó a tocar levemente el bajo para logo empezar a batería e en seguida la guitarra. No inicio de la junción las cosas eran rápidas e pesadas até que una chica muy bella apareció en el palco e empezó a cantar en el mismo instante que los toques se calmaban un poco. Ella era una chica hermosa de pelo rubio que le legaba hasta el cuadril, relucientes e brillantes, los ojos de uno hemorroso azul que parecía resplandecer con la luz del lugar, la piel era pálida y su cuerpo tenia toques tanto de niños cuanto de una joven como ella. Usaba apenas una falda negra curta, una blusa que se abotonaba en la frente del color negra, ludas también negras que no tapaban los dedos e botas también negras que legaban até sus rodillas.

Su belesa era tan grande que parecía que todo el lugar había se iluminado e que ella fuese la que más se destacaba de todo aquel lugar. Su voz, nunca oirá nada parecido, era tan hermosa, tan doce… Parecía un ángel cantando, enguanto la voz de la otra era a duras penas oída por las otras personas cuando cantaba. El movimiento de lo cuerpo de la chica era simplemente increíble, se movía con tanta grasa e belleza que ella parecía flotar en el palco, animando a todos los que la observaban.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó aun impresionado con la chica. Por uno momento pode jurar que ella o había mirado directamente en los ojos, haciendo con que se perdiera en aquella inmensidad azulada.

- Su nombre es Maria. – respondió el chico hablando de una manera que él podía oír por cima de lo barrujo de la música. – Ella es una mista de maga con vampira. Eres unas de las mejores en la clase e tiene una bella voz, sin contar que su padre eres uno de los más respectados e poderosos magos del consejo.

Shadow asintió con la cabeza e continuó mirando a la chica que continuaba con su show, arrancando gritos de todas las personas del refectorio. Sus movimientos eran perfectos, no conseguía hachar ningún erro en cada paso que daba. Ella se movía en una danza un poco sensual, pero al mismo tiempo inocente, una danza hipnotizadora que le hacía desear con locura el cuerpo de aquella chica, y no solo él como también su bestia interior que ahora le llenaba la mente de imágenes obscenas de la chica al envés de imágenes de muertes que solía pasar.

Aquella chica se era el deseo de todo lo hombre ¡Ah! ¡Se pudiera poseer ese cuerpo tan lindo! Adoraría verla apenas suya e de más nadie, verla debajo suyo con ese doce rosto contorcido en placer… ¡¿Pero qué izo que pensaba? No lo era así, no podía dejar que esa fiera lo dominase por completo. Esa cosa que lo obligaba hacer cosas que nunca imaginara, que le tornaba un chico problema.

¡Ah! Pero era tan tentador. Verla de esa manera era tan… ¡Ah! Tenía que parar de pensar en izo antes que acabase entrando en curto. Tentó apenas mirar el show, pero cada vez que la vía sentía que todo su alto control iba a la mierda e so le quedase unas cuantas puntitas de sanidad. Se perderse izo también ay todo se perdería y él se dejaría dominar completamente por aquella cosa e siendo sincero no quería saber lo que sucedería después.

Para su desgracia ella bajo del palco e salió danzando pelo refectorio usando su agilidad de vampira para pasar pello mismo como se estuviese desapareciendo e reapareciendo. Até el momento en que ella legó até el cogiendo su mano e girando su proprio cuerpo por ella, parando cuando su cuerpo se coló al de lo chico colocando a mano que cogiera en su cuadril enguanto lo movía contra lo del pobre chico que mal estaba conseguido se conté para no pasar de aquello. Ella aun cantaba, con el micrófono en su mano libre, pero su mayor atención estaba en mantener la mano de el chico en su cuadril enguanto subía la misma por lo brazo de él y a levaba até su cuelo, abajando su cabeza até su proprio cuelo lo haciendo sentir el duce olor natural que tenia, lo que hiso que el perdiera un poco de la sanidad que le restaba y lo haciendo levar una mano até a cintura da chica e acaríciala levemente.

Cuando ella salió de sus brazos para volver al palco tuve el impulso de apretar las manos para impedirla, pero ella ya había ido. Suspiró resignado, aun podía sentir lo cuerpo dela contra el suyo pasando escalofríos por su cuerpo y lo haciendo deséala con más fuerza do que antes. Cuasi, faltó muy poco para perder totalmente el control y la ícese suya en aquel momento. Volvió a mírala cantando no palco terminando la música. Tan bella, tan linda… No era de si admirar que era mitad vampira, mismo siendo más parecida con un ángel.

– Tuve suerte amigo. Esa ay no escoge a cualquiera para danzar. – comentó el chico a su lado. Había olvidado que él estaba ay. – Pero sugiero que tenga cuidado. Ella no es alguien que se pode brincar ¿Está viendo aquel grupo allí? – dije apuntando para un grupo de más ó menos diez personas, todas vestidas de negro con caras serias. Ellos estaban en un canto más lejos del refectorio pareciendo que los chicos de aquel grupo no se misturaban con ninguna raza. – Los chaman de La Orden de las Sombras. Un grupo de magos puros que aun lo creen que los mistos son uno asco e que las otras razas son inferiores a ellos. Maria faz parte de ellos, nadie sabe cómo, pero eres mejor tu no se acercar mucho a ella. Todos los que se acercan a ese grupo que no fuera uno puro mago desaparece de la Tierra.

Izo era ridículo, pero prefirió no comentar nada e continuar con su camino, seguido el chico que lo levaba ahora para los dormitorios, donde supuestamente estaría su cuarto. En su cabeza venían esas ideas de mistos e puros que le incomodaba. ¿Sería él un misto ó un puro? Sabía que era diferente de los humanos, sabía que era igual a todos allí, pero no lo sabía cómo, no conseguía descifrar su origen. Ojo de reojo para Knuckles que andaba sin se importar mucho con lo que pasaba a su entorno.

– Eso negocio de mistos e puros ¿Cómo es? – preguntó no demostrando mucho interese pero en su mente la curiosidad era lo que más le perturbaba.

– ¿No lo sabes? – negó con la cabeza haciendo con que el chico se quedase aun más extrañado. – Pues… No soy muy bueno en historia pero lo voy tentar te explicar. A mucho tiempo atrás las criaturas mágicas no lo podían tener ninguno contacto con otras, sus vidas eran reservadas en grupos de especies exilados. Uno día hubo una disputa entre ángeles y demonios que diera origen a uno misto que terminó con la guerra. Las otras criaturas perseveran que el misto tenía más fuerza e que podría ayúdalos en quesitos de guerra. Así las razas empezaran a si misturar dando origen al que hoy é llamado misto. Pero aun tienen algunos que no lo aceptan esa mistura.

- ¿E como se lo sabes que é uno misto? – preguntó nuevamente. Su interese aumentaba a cada momento e parecía que estaba cada vez más próximo de descubrir lo que era.

- Los magos o bruzas más poderosos separan a aura de la persona, se der dos partes iguales ella es un puro y se der una parte de una especie e una de otra ella es un misto. – explicó Knuckles no entendiendo el por qué de todas esas preguntas. Acreditaba que todos los seres mágicos sabían sus orígenes ó de la historia mágica.

- ¿E tu eres o qué? – preguntó más otra vez. Izo empezaba a molestar a Knuckles que no conseguía comprehender el por qué de todo ese interese.

- Soy uno misto. Mitad elfo mitad bruzo. – respondió, so que ahora Shadow no hablo nada, pero Knuckles criara una cierta curiosidad sobre o que el chico nuevo era, no pudiendo evitar preguntar. - ¿E tu? ¿O que eres?

– No lo sé. – respondió sinceramente Shadow, dando de hombros. – Fui criado entre los humanos desde que tengo memoria, todo lo que sabía sobre mi era que era diferente de los humanos y que tenía poderes mágicos. Pero no lo sé mas nada. Por izo decide venir até acá, para descubrir lo que soy.

El chico pellirrojo no supe que hablar. Era la primera vez que oirá hablar de una criatura mágica criada entre los humanos. Izo no acontecía desde que la guerra entre ángeles y demonios terminara y fuera permitido que los seres tuviesen contacto unos con los otros. Ese chico era todo un raro ¿Sera que él era uno misto de humano con mago? No los magos eran muy orgullosos para tener relaciones con los humanos ¿Elfo ó fada? No, no lo conseguía imaginar una fada se aproximando de uno humano, e los elfos tenían muchas preocupación con izo ¿Entonces o que él era?

Los dormitorios era prácticamente la misma cosa que lo resto de las partes de la escuela. El cuarto de Shadow era de tamaño medio, con cama, guarda ropa, una mesita de noche y una puerta que debía levar até el baño de lo cuarto. No era nada muy especial, pero para el daba. Nunca fuera de tener muchas cosas ó dar valor a los bienes materiales. Teniendo un lugar para colocar las cosas más importantes para el ya bastaba.

– Sus aulas empiezan mañana por la maña. Los Buscadores ya trajeran algunas ropas suyas e algunos perteneces. – hablo Knuckles enguanto Shadow entraba en su nuevo cuarto e analizaba todo. – Tiene que si considerar privilegiado. Su ventada da directo para el sol, tu puedes verlo se pondo todos los días que queras e aun consigue ver las feniques pasando en la noche. Eres un espectáculo muy bello.

Shadow no respondió. Sus pensamientos aun estaban en esa cosa de mistos e puros. Quería saber lo que era, pero ¿Cómo lo haría? No podía legar até un mago e pedir simplemente que dividiese su aura, no izo no. Tenía que tener una manera de descubrir eso sin que tuviese que recorrer a una ayuda que no pudiera confiar.

De repente uno chico de pelo azul, ojos verdes brillantes, piel morena e el cuerpo muy bien ejercitado apareció en la puerta del cuarto bien do lado de Knuckles que cuasi del un salto de susto. El chico tenía un sonriso lleno de diversión e burla. El parecía más uno niño do que uno chico de dieciocho años que debería tener.

– ¡Hola Knux! – exclamó sonriendo aun e levantando levemente el brazo como se lo cumplimentase. – Están llamando el chico nuevo para hacer la preparación.

– Esta bien… - luego que Knuckles miró mejor a los dos chicos que tenían ay no lo pude creerlo ¡Eran idénticos! So tenían algunas diferencias, pero eran muy pocas. – ¡Owo! Vosotros dos son idénticos. Sonic el es su cara.

– ¿Enserio? – preguntó el chico de pelo azul mirando atentamente a Shadow que también lo hacía. Los dos no conseguían hachar semejanza un en el otro, pero lo único que no tenían igual era la color de lo pelo e de los ojos. El pelo de Shadow era negro con rayas rojas enguanto sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, esas eran las únicas diferencias, lo resto era igual. – No lo sé donde tu tiró izo Knux, pero te do uno diez por la confusión.

- ¡No lo estoy de burla Sonic! ¡Vosotros son iguales! – exclamó molesto. No lo estaba imaginando, izo tenia certeza. – Se él pinjase el pelo de azul e colocase lentes verdes ustedes dos estrían igualitos.

- Estas imaginando cosas Knux. – hablo Sonic colocando uno brazo entorno de lo hombro de su amigo. – Necesita de un descanso, estas empezando a ver cosas ¿Cuando dormites por la última vez?

- Estoy bien Sonic. Tu eres el único que necesita un descanso, después de todas esas noches sin dormir por causa de aquella cosa tu empezaste a hacer cosas estañas. – replicó Knuckles tirando o brazo de su amigo de su hombro e o mirando de manera molesta. – Amy estas preocupada, no suporta te ver así e tu sabes. Hable con ella sobre izo antes que ella descubra de otra manera.

Shadow no hablo nada. Izo eran problemas entre los dos, no tenía nada con relación a él, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar que los dos acabasen para así saber lo que se trataba izo de preparación. El chico de pelo azul también no dijo nada, apenas desvió lo ojear para otro lado. Pero luego volvió con su enorme sonriso, so que ese era forzado.

– Bueno, eres mejor yo levar el chico nuevo até la sala de iniciación antes que arrumemos problemas. – dijo mudando de asunto rápidamente. – No se preocupe que yo aso ese trabajo solo, tú puedes descansar.

– Pero Sonic… - Knuckles tentó hablar alguna cosa pero Sonic ya había pujado Shadow para o corredor e ya caminaba con él en la dirección de la tal sala de iniciación. Sonic se viró ligeramente para tras e ajeno para Knuckles aun con un sonriso forzado.

– Te vejo después. – hablo enguanto andaba con Shadow lo seguido un poco atrás. – ¡Diga a Amy por me que o show de hoy fui optimo!

Knuckles no tuve tiempo de hablar nada, Sonic ya estaba muy lejos con Shadow que estaba más que atortojado con la situación. Los dos chicos ahora andaban en completo silencio por los corredores, cada uno de ellos perdido en su proprio pensamiento. Shadow prefería no interferir en asuntos que no eran suyos, sin hablar que él estaba muy preocupado con esa tal iniciación para poder pensar en otra cosa.

Después de algunos minutos de caminada los dos legaran a una sala donde no había nada. La sala era escura, no dando para ver un palmo en la frente de sus narices enguanto todo lo que tenía en esa enorme sala era uno pentagrama diseñado en el centro de todo, siendo que lo mismo parecía relucir en la penumbra de la habitación. Sonic hiso una pequeña reverencia e luego salió del sitio dejando a Shadow aparentemente solo.

-_Siéntate_ – ordenó una voz que resonaba del nada. Eso no le parecía muy bueno pero mismo así fui até el pentagrama e se sentó no centro de lo mismo que relució no con un brillo blanco como tenía antes, ahora ello era rojo. – _Ahora vejamos que tipo de ser mágico tú eres._

Luego que la voz terminó de decir sintió como algo era tirado de dentro de sí, arrancado por unas bien afijadas que perforaban su pecho e agarraban aquella cosa tan íntima suya. En su frente aparecerán dos seres muy semejantes con el so que parecían ser feítos de energía pura ya que todo lo que vía eran formas brillantes e sin color, como se fuese un espectro suyo. Una de ellas parecía ser uno bien poderoso mago con las vestes grandes y uno medallón plateado de concentración de energía. El otro ya parecía más asustador. Tenía dos alas negras en la espalda llenas de plumas que aparentaban ser bien masías, en su boca tenia los dientes afilados e en sus manos parecían tener garras. Sus ojos brillaban de maldad e deseo de sangre. Parecía más un demonio.

Las dos imágenes empezaran a desaparecer, borrándose de vez en cuando enguanto el perdía lientamente su conocimiento caído en el suelo e manteniendo apenas una brecha de su ojo abierto pudiendo ver así como cuatro figuras aparecían a su redor. Todo lo que vía era los pies de esas personas, pero aun podía escúchalas.

– El eres mitad demonio. No viejo uno de esos até hoy. – hablo una voz afeminada, era una voz nueva de una chica de unos treinta ó treinta y cinco años. – ¿Desde cuando los demonios volvieran a la Tierra?

- No lo sé o que está sucediendo, pero eres mejor dejar ese chico sobre vigilancia. – esta vez era una voz masculina que hablaba. Era de uno adulto, pero no conseguía determinar una edad aproximada, pero de chute daría de treinta a cincuenta años. - El es un perico a nuestra seguridad y a de nuestros estudiantes. Se sus poderes no fueren controlados no quiero saber lo que irá suceder después.

- ¡Eres un paranoico! – otra voz femenina había hablado, esa ya parecía de una anciana. – El eres apenas un chico como todos los otros que tenemos aquí. Todo lo que necesita é de una atención mayor como lo misto licántropo.

- Pero él eres diferente ¡¿No lo puedes ver? – exclamó nueva mente la voz masculina. – Se él perder el control sobre su lado demoniaco estaremos perdidos, como aconteció no inicio.

- Él no cometerá el mismo error que ese tipo. Tengo certeza. – confirmó la anciana, podía sentir su mirada encima suyo, como se o mirase con cariño materno.

- Pues se tiene tanta confianza en él tú lo cuides. Se algo acontecer la culpa será suya. – hablo el hombre saliendo luego en seguida de la sala. Faltaba bien poco para que perdiera completamente los sentidos, la última cosa que vio fui la anciana abajando para colocar la mano en su cabeza, para luego después cair profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p><em> Pues ustedes ya deben ter percibido que los personajes son humanos. Bueno sé que Shadow e Maria no eres un casal que muchos aprecien pero espero que la fic les guten. Agradecería se pudiesen mandar reviews que me ayuden a mejorar mi español por que se lo necesito.<em>

_Bjssss_


End file.
